


Way Back Into Love

by Agentxyz, AnaB



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-War, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentxyz/pseuds/Agentxyz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaB/pseuds/AnaB
Summary: The war was over and Sakura was tired. She had spent much of her childhood and adolescence chasing Sasuke Uchiha, and after everything they had been through she had accepted that they would not be together. What neither predicted was that their ways would always cross, and perhaps that would lead them back to love
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 21
Kudos: 76





	1. Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this story for a long time, in fragmented pieces and moments. I finally decided to sit down and try to organize it all, I hope you like it.  
> All the characters mentioned here belong to Masashi Kishimoto, with the exception of Sasuke, this one will always belong to Sakura Haruno.
> 
> Warning: English is not my mother tongue, so there may be errors in grammar and writing during the text. If you notice, don't hesitate to let me know that I will fix it. Thank you!

Sakura let out a sigh. A return to normality, if you could call life after the war normal. At least she was occupying her mind with work, something she truly loved. It helped keep her mind from straying to a certain man. Speaking of which, she felt the slightest sensation of being watched. Last night, she felt a presence observing her while returning home late at night from the hospital. This wasn't necessarily abnormal as Lee or Naruto sometimes accompany her on her walk home, but something about this presence felt off.

Even Gaara had kept her company when the two met by accident. Apparently he had insomnia and has taken to roaming the streets at night. Sakura had suggested a trip to her office for treatment, but the Kazekage smiled slightly, thanked for her kindness and said it wasn't necessary. Sakura knew he was now considered an ally of the Leaf Village, and even admired everything he had done to help during the fourth shinobi world war. But honestly, the man still gave her some chills. Most likely an after effect of their initial encounter many years ago, when he acted like a bloodthirsty murderer.

In any case, the presence she had felt was nothing like what she was used to. The chakra signature didn't belong to any of her friends who typically walk her home at night. It was different, yet still familiar. And the only "different" yet "familiar" person in the village was Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura couldn't help wondering why the man was following her. She was no longer the silly kunoichi she had been years ago. She would not be fooled into thinking that he was hovering around her with some intention of getting back in touch with her.

They hadn't exchanged a single word after the brief conversation when he saved her life. And that was an indication that Sasuke wasn't concerned with regaining lost ties. She knew that anything that could have happened between them was in the remote past, when they were both foolish and innocent. Still, she hoped that at least he would like to resume a friendship or some level of warmth, as he had done with Naruto. But apparently Sakura wasn't worth the effort, and if that was the case she wouldn't crawl after him, begging for his attention as she had years ago. So what reason would he have to follow her? 

"Sakura" The pink-haired woman looked up.

Ino looked at her slightly worried "Let me finish this, you should go home and sleep. You have been here since 5 a.m. and you didn't even eat lunch."

Sakura emitted another sigh. She was sometimes so immersed in work that she didn't realize the time passing. She knew it wouldn't do to argue with Ino, especially when the blonde kunoichi was right.

It didn't take long to pack up, say goodbye to everyone, and make sure everything was under control. A few minutes later Sakura was walking out the doors of the hospital towards her home. As soon as she became the hospital's chief, she had moved out of her parents' house to an apartment complex near the Medical Center. So in case of emergency, she was readily accessible. However, it was clear to everyone that she had alternative reasons to move out. As she walked down the road, her childhood home came into view. Being at your parents' house was like entering a different timeline. She looked around her childhood room and everything seemed to belong to a very distant past, to a very different person. A person who hadn't spent years of her life in search of Sasuke, who hadn't seen and felt the horrors of war, who hadn't buried her friends, who hadn't risked her life countless times, in short, another Sakura. Her new space allowed her to embrace the new person she was and fit the needs of her new life.

Sakura continued her walk, taking in the scene leisurely. Watching the rebuilding of the village after all the losses was comforting and at the same time a reminder of how much progress was still needed. Suddenly there was a slight rustling of the trees, and then a light, almost imperceptible movement of a branch. The noise had been audible to her, so it wasn't just a bird. She kept walking normally, giving no indication of noticing anything abnormal, and then subtly tucked one of her arms into the cold cloak that she was carrying. She thanked the nights for being cold this time of year, as it would help her maintain discretion.

Sakura wondered if she was becoming one of those paranoid people who would never let their guard down. Someone who constantly looked over their shoulder in fear of something bad happening. Maybe it was paranoia, but it was this instinct that kept her alive all these years. She kept her movements light while unlocking her belt and holding a kunai.

She kept it hidden inside her coat and tried to map the person's location by the intensity of the chakra. It was somewhere to her left. There was no way to look without moving your head. She didn't want to tip her hand and let the intruder know she knew of his presence. 

Had Naruto sent someone to escort her? No, it couldn't be, there would be no need for discretion if she had a simple escort. They would walk besides her. Therefore, there were only two options, a curious ninja or an enemy was following her. If it were the former, she had to admit their expertise. It had taken her quite a while to register their presence. If so, she was going to have a good conversation about expiating others with this person. If it were the latter case, she would need to assess the danger and threat to herself and Konoha and eliminate the threat. She kept her breathing light and pressed the kunai tighter on her fingers. Just as she was about to turn and launch her kunai directly into the shade between the trees, she heard a voice.

"Sakura, how are you?" She immediately turned in surprise to Kakashi sensei.

"Kakashi!" She exclaimed in mild shock and quickly composed herself. Where had he come from? She hadn't even noticed his presence, she was so focused on whoever was following her. Or maybe it was him and she was so tired that she had mistaken her own sensei for a stranger? Still, it didn't make sense.

"Any problem?" He asked her innocently as if he hadn't noticed her confusion. His hands were tucked casually in his pants pockets and looking at her with his head slightly tilted. Sakura looked at him. Kakashi would tell you if you were in danger, right? If she started to distrust the people she was friends with, then she would know that was on the verge of a psychological outbreak. So maybe Ino was right and the doctor was more tired than she had imagined. Maybe, she should take a few days off.

"No. Are you all right?" Disconcerted, she put the kunai back in place.

"Going," he replied with a shrug and started walking, ignoring the look of confusion and suspicion on the student's face. "Come on, I'll walk you home. How's the hospital?"

No further question was needed, Sakura started talking about the routine at the hospital and how exhausting the work of healing was, but despite that the hospital was doing well.

There were not a large number of ninjas available for any task. A considerable part had been killed in the war. And the number among those with any medical skill was even less. Ino was of great help in training new assistants and identifying those who could be trained as medic nins.

It didn't take long for them to get home, and the conversation made the time pass quickly. Kakashi watched her outside her doorway as she said goodbye. The jonin waited until she was inside the house and quietly turned to a shadow in the dark a few meters away.

"Well, I think that was a close call. She's not a fool, you know. She knows something is going on," he commented, peering with interest. The shadow didn't respond. Kakashi let out a light laugh. He was definitely curious to know when Sasuke Uchiha became a hawk around his youngest student.


	2. Fascination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to say that I am very happy with all the kudos that I received. Thank you all for your kindness, and UnaHumana thanks for the comment! The story will be updated every Monday.  
> And second, I hope you like it!  
> None of the characters mentioned here belong to me, they are all created by Masashi Kishimoto and belong to him. With the exception of Sasuke Uchiha, this will always belong to Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke sat gently on the tree. He watched her cook. Sakura was a creature of habit. She came home and opened the windows, an interesting habit, since most people preferred indoor environments at night for safety, and then went to take a shower. He sometimes went to one of the nearest trees and heard the sound of water falling, or even she humming something while taking a bath. She had a sweet and melodic voice.

At first he had felt guilty. She didn't know he was watching. It had all started innocently. He had insomnia. He couldn't sleep constantly, he was haunted by all the things he had done, and the things he hadn't been able to do, like saving his brother, for example. Then would train until exhaustion, until his muscles were nothing but excruciating pain. On some nights he crossed the entire village on foot.

On one of his hikes he had found Sakura and Garra. And he felt strangely protective. He knew that the sandman had no intention of hurting her, but he knew how powerful and cruel Gaara could be if he wanted to, the man was lethal, and although he was no longer unstable, he was still a potential risk. So he had followed them both from afar, if the man had felt his presence he hadn't mentioned. Just to be sure of Sakura's safety, he told himself.

Sasuke had overheard their light conversation and observed their movements. And the feeling of protection gave way to the feeling of loss. He had missed the silly conversations, the smiles, the green eyes. He had lost Sakura. And he only realized how much he had lost now. When he left her, he promised himself that he would leave Konoha and everything that held him back, and he knew it, even if didn't dare admit that she was one of those things. He had promised that no matter what happened, he wouldn't come back, he would not let anything come between him and his revenge. Not even an annoying kunoichi. And then had sunk so deep that all he could see and feel was his own hatred, and anything that got in his way should be removed.

He had almost killed her. And that was one of his biggest faults. No matter how cruel he was, no matter how much he hurt her, she didn't stop. She never gave up on him. Sakura was a devout and loving woman. He didn't deserve it, never did and never would. And he had no right to think he could return to her life after everything he had done, so Sakuke had waited for her to get home safely and was gone. The guilt of everything he had done to her made him walk away for a while.

But guilt didn't hold him back much, perhaps because it was familiar to him by now. Being guilty was a constant in his life. He felt guilty for the choices he had made, for the people he had killed directly and indirectly to acquire the power that he had, felt guilty for all the work he had done. Anyway, there were many things which felt guilty for, spying on Sakura was just another sin on his huge list.

He had told himself that was doing this for her. Ensuring her safety was the least he could do. Since he had been the cause of so much suffering, preventing anyone else from causing her any kind of pain seemed fair. It didn't take long for some of her friends to realize that he was following her, but none of them said anything. Some days he walked a little further to see her face, other days he watched her walk. At first he waited for her on the roof of the hospital and accompanied her home, and then left. Over time he started to stay on top of the trees observing her routine.

Sasuke could spend hours watching her do the most trivial things with genuine interest. He didn't remember much about his childhood, he had grown up in a lonely, empty house. Sakura managed to make a house look comfortable and full, even if it was just her. She danced and sang, made food and cleaned, he watched her have fun with the neighbor's cat who was going to nibble some of her dishes at the window. Some days he was still leaning against the tree even after she had gone to sleep. The small house even far away seemed warmer than its large, empty house.

Sasuke sighed when remembered Kakashi's comment. Yes, Sakura had noticed his presence. And he wondered why he was doing this. Why following her? Perhaps he had developed a new and subtle form of self-punishment. It didn't matter, he knew he had no explanation for that simple question. And also knew that couldn't stop doing that. It was like being tied up in a genjusto from which he could not break free. He had no explanation to went her home every night for the past 15 days, but also knew that couldn't stop follow her.

It had been a few minutes since she had entered the room and turned off all the lights. Sasuke stood up. Maybe seeing it up close would make it stop, maybe it was enough to tell himself that she was safe. That no one, not even he, was able to hurt her again. He subtly stopped in front of the house and tested the door, was surprised to be able to open it. Well, apparently Sakura wasn’t concerned with her own safety, since she didn't keep the door locked.

He opened the door and stopped on the threshold. Sasuke stared at the house. It was the first time he had entered there. Despite being dark, he managed to see the simple decor. The walls were covered in a beige tone and had some pictures of her over time. Photos of a child Sakura hugging Ino, with her parents, one of team 7 during the academy time. Even one with Kakashi, Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru. The place looked a lot like her. Spacious, simple and at the same time comfortable. And very cozy. There was no expensive furniture or anything fancy, but everything looked very well.

"Anything you need?" He turned his face and looked at the figure of the woman propped on the door that led to the corridor. If Sakura had been bothered by the fact that he had entered her home uninvited, she didn't mention it, just continued to stare at him with a steady look.

He was not surprised. It was both confusing and exciting to discover the changes in her. The Sakura who had lived and met years before would not have looked at him so firmly. No, she would probably have weak legs facing him, after all that Sakura had been more of a fangirl. But Sakura in front of you was a woman, not a girl.

"The door was open" He commented with a shrug as if there was no need to explain why he was at her house at that time. She just kept looking at him without answering. Sasuke slid his eyes over Sakura's figure and sighed. Things were so complicated.

She had grown her hair up. The strands fell scattered in a loose bun, some of them escaping the hairstyle. Sakura was probably already lying down when she heard him come in. The hairstyle was a contrast to the firm ponytail she wore to work. He wondered how she would look with her hair down. Sasuke had a vague memory of a child Sakura with long hair, but it was very confusing and unclear. He didn't used to pay much attention to her back then.

There was something about her that look physically fragile, but he had heard too much to know that appearance was misleading. She has no long that fragile and innocent little girl who kept hopping around him trying to get his attention. In front of him was a woman. A beautiful woman. The light kimono did little to hide his well-formed body. There was definitely little relationship between the woman in front of him and the slim, excited girl he had known years ago.

"I'll make sure it's closed next time" Sakura finally replied, he nodded in agreement. He should go. He needed to go. Coming in had been a terrible idea. Went against what he had agreed with himself, he would not stand in her way anymore. And standing in her living room at night was just the opposite. "You haven't been sleeping much."

He didn't answer, the answer to the statement was obvious. His eyes were darker than usual, and his face was tired. Controlling Rinnegan still took a lot of energy, but no matter how tired he was, he couldn't sleep. And when he slept, his dreams were filled with death and pain. It was not pleasant. So he just slept when his body was on the verge of exhaustion, and would have momentary relief until the nightmares returned.

What should he say to her? ‘I'm sorry for invading your home at night?’ It didn't seem appropriate, or even correct. He knew he wasn't sorry. And he didn't think describing his nightmares in such detail would help anything. Besides, who was he to demand a little peace? If all these years what he did was make war?

Both continued to face each other. It was weird and funny, having so much to talk about, yet not being able to say anything. And then she turned away and left. He looked confused. Sakura had never turned her back on him before, well, honestly, no woman had done that. Sasuke wasn’t the type of man to turn back on. Even less leave it planted without even saying anything else. Should he go? He was about to leave when she returned to the room with a pot. His confusion increased.

"To sleep. I still had some here, you have to stop by the hospital tomorrow to get more ”

"I don’t need this..."

"Yes, you do" She cut him off. Another surprise, Sakura was imposing herself on him. Apparently, this was a night full of surprises. “If you want to recover you need to sleep. And you need to go back to the hospital to check your injuries”

He looked at her, a mixture of surprise, shock and admiration. Few people would dare use that tone to speak to him. And she was standing in front of him with her hand outstretched from the bottle as if she were doing it all the time. Sasuke hated to admit it, but he really needed a good night's sleep. And was confident that Sakura wouldn't try to poison him, or anything like that. Then he raised his arm and took the small bottle.

“I believe that this should be enough. The effect is fast, so take it when you go to bed” She recommended. He nodded in understanding. He wasn’t surprised now to have heard that she was an excellent doctor, her tone of voice left no room for any question. It didn’t go unnoticed that this was the first time in many years that anyone took care of him.

"I am going” He commented, this was your cue to leave. Sakura waved and stayed where she was. He looked at her again before turning away and leaving, closing the door.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes when she stop watched Sasuke Uchiha walk out the door. He could still feel her heart racing with the quick conversation. Damn, was it really possible that at some point in her life she would be able to find him without feeling her heart race as if were about to leave her chest? Well, anyway, she had made a victory. For the first time, that Sakura could remember, Sasuke had taken something that she had given him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I thought that a dive into the mind of our mysterious Sasuke Uchiha would be interesting.  
> Suggestion, ideas, and constructive criticism are always welcome! Comment and leave kudos if you liked it.  
> Kisses, see you next Monday! S2


	3. Satellite Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is well and safe during that time. I would like to thank all the kudos left, you are wonderful! And my special thanks to A.C. and UnaHumana, for the comments! Hope you like it.
> 
> None of the characters mentioned here belong to me, they are all created by Masashi Kishimoto and belong to him. With the exception of Sasuke Uchiha, this will always belong to Sakura Haruno.

> "I'm a satellite heart, lost in the dark.  
> I'm spun out so far. You stop, I start  
> But I'll be true to you, no matter what you do"
> 
> Satellite Heart - Anya Marina

Sakura leaned over and tightened the bandages around his arm, she felt Sasuke's body tense with pain, though he said nothing. Well, none of them had said anything during the past hour. Sasuke had come close to the end of her shift at the hospital, had sat in the waiting room and said that he would like to be seen by her and that he would wait as long as necessary. Sakura was having surgery on a boy who had been injured during training at the gym and had to hide the surprise on her face when he saw him. He just asked him to come into her office and closed the door behind him. And they have been silent since then.

"I need you to take your shirt off" She repeated the request.

She had asked for it as soon as he came in, but Sasuke ignored her request and just told her to lift up his shirt sleeve. The attitude surprised her. He had never been shy about his body. Although he wasn't an exhibitionist, Sasuke had never had trouble removing his shirt during the training. So why is that now? He sighed and went to raise his arm to remove the shirt over his head. She took his hand, interrupting the act

“I do, it will be excruciating pain if you turn your arm around in this position. And I just have finished the bandage. ”

Sakura tried to ignore any thoughts that might come up as she slid her fingers across his chest and removed the shirt. It took all of her self-control not to gasp when she looked at him again. The chest that had once been smooth and arm was full of red marks running down the abdomen. Cuts that had never finished healing and purple bruises were strewn all over his back. His skin was reddish in spots where chakra blows had hit directly. And there were bruises that didn't seem so recent. She saw Sasuke's eyes darken with her reaction. _Oh no._

"I'm fine" He tried to shrug as if it meant nothing. She felt her temper flare. No one who looked that way would be okay.

"Why didn't you come before?!" Sakura demanded the answer. "You are not well. And the delay in treatment can have consequences, I need to do some tests on you to see if any vital organ has problems. ”

What a hell of a stubborn man! He was completely injured and hadn't been to the hospital! _It is not surprising that he is not sleeping well. I would be surprised if he could even sleep more than a few hours with the intensity of the pain he must feel._ Sakura thought irritably as took the sutures and folders to another tray, using that to the extent of his injuries was the same thing as treating him with water.

"I don't need exams"

"I didn't ask" She cut him off, saw the surprise on his face with her attitude. "I'm going to do the exams and apply the necessary medicines, even if I have to tie you to this bed with chakra lines, Sasuke Uchiha" She didn't give him time to argue and went in search of the necessary material by slamming the door your back.

Sakura ransacked the stock of medicines. Something there would have to be minimally useful. It would take a long time to make an ideal remedy to treat him. _If he had come earlier ..._ She brooded and sighed. It would make no difference now to think about what could or couldn't be done. What she needed was a mixture strong enough to relieve his pain and still help with the healing process. Two knocks on the door surprised her.

"I heard the traitor is here" Sakura looked up at the blonde kunoichi propped on the door with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sasuke is here, he needs treatment" Sakura confirmed and continued to look for some useful medicine.

“You don't have to do this, Sakura. Someone else can treat him ”

"He called me" She dodged the question that Ino asked.

She knew what was being questioned there. Ino hadn't forgiven Sasuke for what he had done to Sakura, and maybe never was. Everyone knew how faithful Ino was and how cruel she would become if it were necessary to protect those she loved. As much as Sakura was grateful for her friend's consideration, everything was much more complex than it appeared. And her relationship with Sasuke was highly dysfunctional.

“You owe him nothing. Not a hint of consideration, not after everything he did ”Ino practically spat out the sentence.

"I know" Sakura cut her off, took the medicine she needed and closed the cabinet. “But he was part of my team, and you know he always will”

She heard her friend snort in disagreement, but said nothing more. Ino knew when the conversation was over, and that was one of the moments. As much as it was against the idea of Sakura making any effort for the man, she would not stop her, she knew it would buy a big fight if she did.

When Sakura returned to the room, he was in the same place where she had left him. It didn't seem to have moved a millimeter. She took a chair and placed it in front of him, opened the jar and slid the cream gently over Sasuke's chest. She felt his body contract, probably with the cold sensation. She continued to pass the cream as lightly as she could in order not to make him feel more pain than he already was.

She could feel his eyes on her. Sakura wondered if Sasuke would feel threatened by her presence, maybe he thought she was going to do something with him. Or maybe he just became more suspicious of the people around him. She couldn't judge him for that, but well, he wasn't the one who had almost been killed by a chidori in the chest.

"I'm sorry" He broke the silence. _Are you sorry for what?_ She thought mockingly.

Are you sorry for leaving? For breaking into my house last night? Or maybe he is sorry for almost killing her. Maybe I'm sorry for leaving her even when she had humiliated herself and begged him to come back. Maybe I'm sorry I never loved you. There were a lot of possibilities for which he could 'be sorry'.

"It's not necessary," she replied, walking away. Still not looking into his eyes, she closed the pot and washed her hand. He sighed. How long would this last? This strangeness between them. Like two people who know each other deeply and are completely alien to each other. “You have to sleep here. I will prepare an infusion of sleep, and tomorrow I will give you the necessary medicines"

"You were always very generous," he whispered. She finally looked up. They were only a few feet away from each other, but they felt like miles.

“Caring for people is my job”

"Even people who tried to kill you?" He asked staring at her. Sakura should have known he wasn't going to accept an evasive answer this time. It was time to face the white elephant in the room. "I was really going to kill you"

She continued to look at him and felt her body tense. She felt her control slip and all the feelings she was holding back roar to surface. Sakura squeezed the counter and continued to stare at Sasuke. How many times? How many times was it possible for a heart to break into fragments and still work?

She wasn't stupid and always knew that. As much as Naruto tried to deny absurdly and say that Sasuke was too blind, mad within his own hatred. _'The curse of hate is very powerful, Sakura ...'_ Kakashi had said. It didn't matter. In the end, nothing mattered. But it wasn't the assassination attempt that had hurt the most. It was knowing that it didn't matter how much time passed, no matter what. She was unable to stop loving him and he was unable to love her. And then felt as if she had been trapped in some kind of torture by a powerful and cruel genjutsu.

That was the truth. She would always love him. It didn't matter how many corpses there were on the way, how much fighting, hate or spite, how many times he slaughtered her. Sakura would still be able to find within herself a small piece of her heart that would love and be devoted to Sasuke Uchiha. She loved him and it didn't look like any blessing, in fact, it felt like a destiny from which she was unable to escape and at the same time unable to reach.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you," he whispered, sliding a strand of hair into her ear. Sakura was startled by the proximity. Had she been so destabilized that she hadn't seen him get up? “If there was a way to change things. A way to redeem myself, no matter what the price, I would pay. ” But there wasn't. There was no way to remove all the words spoken, how to remove all actions.

Their story was so messed up. It was like a big tangled ball that she no longer knew how to untie without cutting. She looked into the black eyes, there was no hatred, and for the first time in all the time they met, Sakura thought she saw some affection. An affection different from what she had seen in his eyes when they were young and in the academy. But she wasn't going to be mistaken, she wasn't going to allow herself to harbor even more feelings to be slaughtered when he decided that already had enough of her.

"As if you care" She mocked, the phrase coming out with a strong bitter content on her lips.

"You're wrong," he countered, his eyes narrowing. She gave a nervous laugh.

"Wrong ?!" He asked incredulously, “You don’t give a damn about me, Sasuke. You never give”

"I don't think it's a good idea to have this discussion right now."

"As if at some point we had discussed something" Sakura replied angrily "You were never here to have any discussion, were you?" She asked, watched his expression plummet with the accusation.

She knew that throwing it in his face was a low blow. But Sakura was tired of that. Tired of missing him. To feel used. And it was time for them to talk about it and define once and for all what their relationship was.

"I already said I'm sorry ..."

“Where have you been? Where were you when I was trying to save Naruto's life? When was the village attacked? Where were you when everyone around was dying and I was trying to save them?”

She was right. She was fucking right and they both knew it. He had never been there. All he had done in the last few years was to run from side to side in search of power, which ended up consuming his whole life and everything he had. His life had been a storm. Both had spent the past few years plagued by choices that he had made.

“So when you get tired of it all here. When you think that Konoha is not enough anymore " _That I am not enough_ , she added mentally" And think that I am not more useful, you go away, as you always do"

“Is that how you feel? That I think you are useless?! ” He asked incredulously, approaching and holding her wrist. "I didn't let you go with me because I wanted to protect you!"

“Well, we are all very protected here. The rubble proves it ”Sakura mocked. This discussion was going to go nowhere. They would probably continue to walk in large circles and that wouldn't do any of them any good. She was about to turn her back on him when Sasuke pulled her towards him. His fingers were quick to lock her wrists to avoid any retaliation.

"You are wrong" Sasuke stated, his look left no space for questioning "I know I made you go through hell, but I came back. And I will not make the same mistakes again ”

"Hmm. Is everything okay here? ” Sakura practically jumped away from Sasuke when she heard the voice and turned toward the door to the door. Kakashi was propped up at the door looking at the two with curiosity and beside him Tsunade visibly glared at Sasuke with his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was a long-awaited moment, the moment of discussion. hahaha  
> I hope you enjoyed it. Suggestion, ideas, and constructive criticism are always welcome! Comment and leave kudos if you liked it. Kisses, see you next monday! S2


	4. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I hope everyone is well and safe during that time. This chapter turned out to be bigger than I thought and I didn't think it would be interesting to fragment.  
> Without further delay, I hope you like it!
> 
> None of the characters mentioned here belong to me, they are all created by Masashi Kishimoto and belong to him. With the exception of Sasuke Uchiha, this will always belong to Sakura Haruno.

Sakura was really good at making mistakes. Her day had been a set of elaborate mistakes that made her end up right here. On Sasuke Uchiha's couch. It was quite ironic if you think that she had spent a significant part of her life trying to be in that place. She used to imagine sitting on the porch of that house talking to him, it all seemed like fantasies of a fangirl now.

It all started with a council visit to the hospital. That bunch of old retrograde people who thought they could put people to die for them. Sakura held back any scathing comments she had to the group as she guided them through the hospital with Tsunade. Apparently, they were concerned about how to deal with what they called the "Uchiha problem".

She wondered if they knew that Sasuke was a person, and not a problem, or even a toy that could be used at theirs disposal. Wasn't it precisely because of that thought that things had ended this way? The use of Itachi Uchiha by the village council as a killing toy that had destroyed his own clan to protect Konoha, and the same council later abandoned him as if it were disposable? And in the process, abandoning the only survivor of the entire massacre, his younger brother.

Sakura doubted that these men had a minimum of self-criticism about their actions. But she did what was expected of her, guided them to a private room while explaining how the hospital was handling the full effect of the war. She didn't care to know what they were up to and was about to leave, when Tsunade ordered her to stay. Big mistake number one. She should have ignored the great Hokage and left, but she was too fond of Tsunade to do that.

"I believe you are well aware of Sasuke Uchiha's presence among us" Tsunade commented sighing as sat down at the table.

"Yes ma'am"

Well, that was an interesting question considering that the Hokage herself had caught them both in the middle of a fight the day before. But Sakura wondered what the relationship was between her discussion with him and Konoha's council at her office door today.

"The council has a certain fear about the psychological stability of the Uchiha" Koharu Utatane snorted at Tsunade's simplification. Apparently ‘a certain fear’ was a beautiful understatement for the council’s feelings “The Uchiha clan’s past makes explicit a certain tendency and temperament to exaggerated emotional expressions ...”

"We want a guarantee that Sasuke Uchiha will not lose control of his emotions and promote another big dispute that leads to more deaths" Homura Mitokado interrupted Tsunade, Tsunade throw the council member in front of her a deadly look.

"Guarrantee? If you are afraid that he may still be under the curse of hatred I don't think there are many things that will guarantee any stability for Konoha ”Sakura commented mockingly.

This was all insane. Sakura understood the point of the advice, hated it, but knew what their fear was. And she hated even more to know that there was a great foundation for that. The Uchiha clan was known for his great power and strength, Sasuke had become one of the great names of his clan. Virtually unbeatable and unmatched strength. A man with such power and a broken mind would be an uncontrollable threat if he decided to turn against the village.

“We just want to have the means to be able to keep his mind steady and that he doesn't become a threat in the near future. Sasuke can be an essential resource for Konoha if he has committed to the village, ”Koharu argued.

“And how exactly do you intend to achieve this? With Naruto? We all know that he ... ”

"With you" Tsunade interrupted. Sakura felt like she had been shocked.

"Sorry, I don't think I understand"

"We believe that Sasuke Uchiha has a special interest in you" Tsunade seemed highly upset to admit it.

“Special interest? Oh yes, he wanted me dead ”

"Stupid girl, if an Uchiha wanted you dead, you would be a long time ago" Sakura ignored Koharu's rudeness and turned to Tsunade.

“It doesn't make any sense, I don't have any power over Sasuke. And even if I did, I wouldn't be a pawn in that game. And I can't believe you would approve of that, Tsunade-sama ” Sakura felt her blood boil. Who did the council believe it was?

Were they unable to look beyond their own beliefs for a moment? Couldn't they see that Sasuke was tired of going through the constant manipulations of other people and his interest in the power that the Uchihas had? And now the council wanted exactly this, manipulate him to guarantee his loyalty to the village and use his skills for this. Sakura wondered what the difference was between these two people sitting here and Danzo. They wanted to protect the village, but apparently they had little qualms about how this should be done, or what the cost would be.

“I don't like my position here either, Sakura. But I cannot deny how powerful Sasuke Uchiha has become, and if we are not sure that he will serve the village above his interests, I believe that our options will be even more limited. ”

We barely survived a war, we would be completely wiped out if we had to fight another battle. He became too powerful to be kept alive out of control ”Homura sentenced. Sakura looked at the elderly man in front of her and laughed.

He couldn't be seriously proposing what she was thinking. So it was like that? If they didn't get what they wanted, would they try to kill him? Keep the peace through more blood. As if they haven't had enough of this kind of thinking.

"Well ... I would like to see you try to kill him. I very much doubt that they will be able to go beyond two blows. ” She commented getting up "Well, I think this meeting is over"

"Sakura, don't be ...."

“I don't know what you guys think Sasuke Uchiha and I have, and I don't care. But I'm not going to be used as a toy. ”Sakura practically spat out the words as she slammed the door down the path. She would not cry if part of the roof had collapsed on those backward and arrogant old.

That's when the big mistake number two happened. She was too furious to think coherently about anything, Sakura then used a transformational jutsu to change the color of her hair and a little of her facial features. Nothing too flashy, just enough to disguise that she was a known kunoichi. She wanted to be just a normal woman, not the great Konoha ninja doctor. And then she went towards one of the few bars that were functioning in the city. She needed a moment to think, and a place that would make her feel minimally normal and away from all those issues.

She knew she could have gone to Ino. The two would talk and drink, and come home talking about how stupid the council and their decisions are. But that wasn't what she wanted. Sakura wanted to be a normal kunoichi. Was that too much to ask? There was a time when it all seemed more plausible and easier. Where it was perfectly normal to think about the possibility of a calm and peaceful future with a man that she loved. With a comfortable home, a loving husband and even a son.

But with the war it all seemed so out of place that she abandoned any idea of the future. Sakura would be lucky if she survived to see the sunrise. So there was no point in thinking about anything further than that. She had just concentrated all her strength on keeping herself alive and as many people as she could. There was no time to cry defeats or deaths, otherwise yours would be the next one they would be crying. So when it was finally over, she felt completely lost.

Sakura felt the bitter taste of the sake in her mouth. The only thing she wanted at that moment was to drink until forget. Forget her whole life. Forget that hellish day. Would he always haunt her? When he left, she had felt groundless. But she found the possibility of rescuing him a way to live, and so she studied and became stronger to bring him back to the village. With the threat and the subsequent war, this had become a secondary objective, and Sasuke became like a ghost haunting the back of her mind.

And when Naruto told that he had decided to stay, she imagined that it was all over. But apparently he would always be a specter in her life. Her life seemed like a long thread, no matter how hard she tried to untie it, or even tie it in other places, somewhere, there would be a knot that would cross Sasuke's life. And she wasn't the only one who thought that way. The board apparently seemed to believe that she had some relationship with the Uchiha.

“I really hope that you not following in Tsunade's footsteps. You know, it's not very healthy for a doctor ”Kakashi's voice brought her out of that thoughts, while the ninja sat quietly in front of her.

It didn't surprise that he had no trouble recognizing her. A ninja like him wouldn't be fooled by a cheap trick like a transformation jutsu. However, it was amazing how big Konoha looked when she was a child, a world to explore and live in. But at times like these, it seemed very small.

"They are not as wrong as you think." 

"They want to manipulate him"

"Yes. But all he has done in all these years is to survive being fed by a hatred that himself cultivated, only to discover that it was empty. Someone needs to show Sasuke that life is more than blood and power ”

"So suddenly there was some kind of vote and was I nominated for that?"

"You have more power over him than you think"

“Oh, please. Kakashi, we can barely stay in the same room for a long time without arguing! ”

"When Sasuke returned, he spent most of his time locked up in the Uchiha house" Kakashi commented ignoring her previous comment. “Then one day he left. And to my surprise he went to move the family's money reserves ”

"I think even people like Sasuke Uchiha need money" She mocked taking another sip, he didn't seem to react.

“And the following week the hospital received an anonymous donation for the construction of a hospital ward to care for the war wounded”

"Well, who would have thought that Sasuke Uchiha would become a benefactor"

"The hospital started receiving monthly donations for research"

"Should I send a letter of thanks to him on behalf of the medical community?"

“The money had only one condition. Being used to fund Sakura Haruno's research ” Sakura felt her hands tighten around the bottle.

She knew that was getting extra money for personal research. She had proposed research on member reconstruction during a hospital meeting with the council and Tsunade. Naruto had found the idea brilliant, but the Hokage sighed and just said that there were not enough resources for that. The hospital was investing all the money it had on renovations and materials. Such research was expensive, would require months of research, and even then there was a strong chance that concrete results would not be obtained. The council had simply shrugged.

A few days later she had found a ticket from Tsunade: Your research was approved, you will have a team of 2 ninjas for assistance, and a monthly amount for expenses. Sakura had been in shock. The value was far greater than anything she had hoped to achieve. In questioning the Hokage, she had only said that the council was persuaded to change their minds.

After the long silence Kakashi scratched his head absently and said that he needed to be somewhere else, that he was late. Sakura just rolled her eyes, some things didn't change. She didn't know how long she was in there after that, just stopped drinking and continued to mull over all things that she heard. That's when the big mistake number three came. When instead of going home, she decided to head towards the Uchiha clan home. She didn't care what time it was, after all, he definitely couldn't say anything about it.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Sasuke stares in confusion at the woman in front of him.

Surprised was the minimum to define his expression. He was sitting in the living room reading one of the old clan books when the erratic knocking sounded. Initially Sasuke had thought it was Naruto at the door, the blond ninja was trying to drag him out for a night of drinks with Lee, Shikamaru and Choji. According to Naruto it was an attempt to strengthen the previous ties. Well, it wasn't like the bond that Sasuke had had with them in the past few years was the healthiest type.

But he wasn't in the mood to deal with a drunk Rock Lee and Naruto. Then he was even more surprised to open the door and find a blonde woman he had never seen before. It was her chakra signature that had given her away. Living with someone like Orochimaru had caused Sasuke to stop being guided by the appearance of people and to start observing things that didn't change easily, like the chakra. So it only took seconds for him to realize that the woman at his door was Sakura Haruno.

"Sure" Gave her space to go through the door, he preferred not to comment on the different appearance. Sasuke cannot fail to notice that the kimono she wore left a lot of her body in view. Sasuke had rarely seen Sakura in anything other than medical or battle gear.

"It is a beautiful home," Sakura commented as she walked towards the couch.

Sasuke stared at his surroundings. Yes, the Uchiha family home was beautiful. He had made few changes since he moved back in, the house mostly met his needs and he still didn't feel comfortable moving anything. The beige walls were filled with pictures of big names from the Uchiha family and outlined a large picture with the clan emblem painted by his mother.

He remembered when the painting was done. There was a fragile memory in the back of his mind, his mother's sitting in her small private garden while draw the Uchiha family crest, he could almost smell the sweet perfume that it emanated mixed with the smell of charcoal and paint. And the light smile she had on her face while drew and told the clan stories.

But now, years later, the house seemed just a cold, empty place. Although it was still in exactly the same way his parents left, there was something missing in the house. Something that went beyond expensive furniture, gardens and natural beauty. The place could basically be a museum of a dead and abandoned clan, no one would question.

"Half off, but cute" She said with a shrug. He watched as her platinum blonde hair took on a slightly pink hue. The effect of the jutsu or infusion she had made to change her appearance was wearing off. “The council came to see me. Talk about you. ”

"I imagined it would happen" Sasuke sighed and sat down next to her. He watched Sakura cross her legs, and her eyes were drawn to the silky skin, but he kept his eyes on her face.

"What will you do? And please, don't tell me you're going to kill them. Not that I was going to mourn their loss, but I don't think it would be exactly a good plan. ”She commented honestly, he smiled slightly.

“I already expected some kind of movement from them. I've been talking to Naruto, Kakashi and Shikamaru. There are still others out there who are waiting for an opportunity for Konoha's weakness to destroy it. Orochimaru is still out there, somewhere ”

"He won't stop" She sighed. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

“I was already planning to hunt and kill them. It would be good to have some help from the village in this process ”

"So, you're going to offer your help to protect the village in exchange for your life"

“Usually someone who did everything I did would not survive under the law. Shikamaru thinks that together with Kakashi he can convince a good part of the council that I am more important alive than dead. Naruto will speak to Tsunade. ”

"So this is your chance to get away" Sasuke could hear the strong bitterness in the sentence.

"No. You can ignore this, but I won't. We both know that Konoha will never be safe as long as I live here. There are countless people out there who will be interested in the power of the Uchihas. And they will come here, more and more. If I keep moving, they will chase me. ” Sasuke slid his fingers through a lock of her hair. "I will not risk your safety"

"The village has passed enough" She agreed and ignored the last sentence, he could feel the tension in Sakura's body with the simple contact.

"I don't care about the village"

His appreciation for Konoha was minimal, most people there thought he was nothing more than a homicidal sadist. And maybe they were right, he didn't care. The only reason he was going to make this deal was because of her and Naruto. They both cared for Konoha, and he wouldn't risk their safety. Especially hers. And Sasuke was tired of pretending that he wasn't attracted to her, that he didn't care about her safety.

Sasuke could smell her sweet scent. He had always noticed how Sakura's mouth had a natural pink, and although he didn't see her filling up with weird things like other girls did, she still looked soft and silky. He had never even come close to her mouth, but wondered if it had a texture similar to her skin.

"What are you doing here?" He asked staring at her.

Sasuke had his share of sexual experiences, and imagined that Sakura too. Although he preferred to ignore it, he didn't like the idea of knowing that she had been in the arms of another man. Neither of them were children. She hadn't come to his house at night just to alert him to the council's plans. Her question seemed to bring up everything the two of them had been trying to ignore in the past few months. The air between them seemed to spark.

Without thinking Sasuke reached out and touched Sakura's lips, his thumb slid over the edge of her soft mouth. He watched her eyes widen with the movement and in response his pulse quickened. Without any sign of resistance he continued his exploration. Sakura parted her lips, he could feel her hot, uneven breath. _Hell, he was getting excited just by touching her mouth._

“Sakura, if you don't want to end up in my bed. You have to go now ” Sasuke knew he was being rude, but he didn't care. The time for pleasantries between the two had passed a long time ago. He watched her pupil dilate, it was enough response for him, in a quick and precise movement he leaned over and fit his lips to hers.

 _Motherfucker, she's delicious._ The thought exploded in his head at the taste and texture of it. Sasuke felt like he was drowning in the heat of her mouth. An excellent way to drown. He sank his hand into the back of her neck as he pulled and steadied her head. He immediately worried that he had hurt her with the raw movement. Sasuke hearing a low moan, which was drowned out by his lips. _Since when did Sakura start liking difficult touches?_ The thought was gone as fast as it came, when he felt her fingers touch his chest.

Both walked away in search of air. Sasuke stared at a panting Sakura with red lips. _Well, everything had gone to hell now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be very interesting and much awaited hahahaha  
> I would like to thank all the kudos left, you are wonderful! And my special thanks to XLoveX, UnaHumana and Agentxyz, for the comments!  
> Suggestion, ideas, and constructive criticism are always welcome! Comment and leave kudos if you liked it.  
> Kisses, see you next monday! S2


	5. Fire in the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry. I'm sorry, I ended up not being able to post last Monday. With the pandemic I'm working at home and recently I had a project that demanded more work, I ended up getting sick too, which made me run out of time. Anyway, I'm sorry!  
> Second, good news! We are now counting on a reviewer for my English. My thanks to dear AgentXYZ! As I already mentioned, english is not my mother tongue, so some sentence constructions end up being confused, etc. Because of this, I will need to change the posting day, which will now be every Tuesday.  
> Now, what everyone was waiting for:

Sakura felt her body slightly tense. Well, she wasn't going to lie and say she never imagined what it would be have sex with Sasuke. She had her quota of fantasies and dreams about the Uchiha. But being here, in front of him now. Knowing that this was actually going to happen, it was something completely different. And damn, if he had sex like he kissed, she wouldn't have any complaints

"I'm not a kid anymore, Sasuke" She rolled her eyes at the way he spoke earlier. As if he expected her to run like a frightened innocent little girl. She watched his eyes narrow and his lips lift slightly in a smile.

"I'm sure" Sasuke replied, one of his hands sliding around her waist giving a firm squeeze as he approached again.

Sakura blew out a breath as she felt his lips slide down the curve between her neck and shoulder. His breath on her skin moist with kisses causes small tingles. She didn’t hesitate to rest her hands on his shoulders and use to get up and wrap her legs around his waist. Sakura felt the kimono fabric stretch in protest against the movement and rise exposing more of her thighs.

She met Sasuke's obsidian eyes. That was the night she had been waiting for all her life, Sakura wondered if they would regret this tomorrow. When things got cold and they realized what had just happened, would they regret it?

"Stop thinking" Sasuke grunted as he pulled her in for another kiss. He devoured her mouth. The tongue explored every inch, rubbing eroticly over hers. He pulled away, and she pressed herself against him trying to resume the kiss. Sasuke pulled away a little more, leaving her lips slightly parted. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him slightly irritated, she noticed a mocking smile from him. Of course, he would make this a dispute.

He nibbled on her lower lip and then sucked on it. Sakura squirmed on his lap at the delicious feeling it made in her body. She felt Sasuke's hands tighten around her waist. His lips were firm, opening her mouth wider as he kissed, as if he were taking possession of her. Sakura slid her hands over his shirt, fingers desperate to touch his skin without interference from the fabric.

Sasuke seemed to understand her need and walked away a little while removing his shirt and throwing it somewhere on the floor of the room. She slid her fingers over the scars, felt his eyes study her and watch her reaction. He had already seen the marks at the hospital, and she didn't care about them. Both being alive after everything they went through was good enough and made up for the handful of scars on their bodies. Sakura leaned over to kiss his chest; she heard his breathing become heavier.

She felt Sasuke's hands slide down her legs and felt a tug. She couldn't really think about it, concentrating on anything but the way he made her feel seemed like a big effort. She felt his fingers sink into her hair and pull up. Sakura didn't have time to think before she was involved in another intense kiss.

She heard a clearly feminine voice let out a long moan. It took a few seconds to process that this was her voice. Sakura didn't care, it was a little too late to be modest and embarrassed.

"Pull your arms away" He commanded breaking the kiss. _Pull your arms away?_ She looked at him confused.

It was then that Sakura realized that her kimono was nothing more than a volume wrapped around her waist leaving legs and ass exposed, and he had already loosened the tie that fastened it to her waist causing it to open. _How did he leave me practically naked without my even realizing it?_ She asked in surprise, but thought it best not to say anything. The Uchiha was already convinced enough, didn’t need confirmation. She took off her kimono with his help and placed on the couch next to her. He looked at her before his fingers slid down her back, loosening her bra and pulling the fabric from her breasts. The bra ended up somewhere near the kimono thrown next to it.

"You are beautiful" She heard his husky voice whisper before lowering his head.

Sakura grabbed his shoulders and pushed her nail lightly into his skin when she felt him place a kiss on top of one breast. She lifted her body towards his mouth, encouraging him to continue. She felt one of his hands tighten around her waist, pressing her body against his. A moan slid down her lips when she felt his mouth cover the nipple and start sucking on it.

Kami, it's so good. Her stomach clenched tightly and the pain between her thighs started to get really hard to ignore. She felt her hips writhe in his lap for friction to ease the constant pain. Sakura felt his hands stop the movement.

"Don't be rushed" He commands, the face moving it momentarily and going in another direction.

 _Rushed?_ She mentally rolled eyes, her fingers sinking into the soft hair. She pushed again trying to fight against the steady hands. One failed attempt and he seemed to really enjoy her agony.

"Arrogant" She only realized that she had spoken her thoughts aloud when she felt him nibble on her breast with a little more intensity than usual. She felt her traitorous body respond to the sensation. _Damn, that wasn't fair._

"Hold on" He pulled away and slid his hands up her ass to steady her body. Sakura felt him stand with her legs around him and walk towards a room, which she imagined was the bedroom.

His suspicions were confirmed when he tipped her over a soft surface. Sasuke didn't bother to turn on the light. But there was still some kind of lighting in the room, which Sakura didn't bother to investigate the source. He returned to leaving wet kisses on her breasts, but this time he didn’t stop there. Sakura closed her eyes with the wonderful sensation that his mouth made as it went down her body.

"Open your thighs, Sakura"

She spread her legs slightly and watched Sasuke's head go down. His hands slid around her knees and positioned them on his shoulders. Sakura wondered again if she was doing the right thing. She felt his breath tease her exposed cunt, and her body tensed when their eyes met and locked. She didn't remember if Sasuke had ever looked at her in that intense way, his eyes were red. She wondered if he was aware of the sharingan activated.

She was about to warn him when Sasuke leaned over and she felt his tongue slide across her clitoris. Any coherent thoughts she might have was simply erased from her mind in that second. Her nails dug into the mattress and a loud moan came from her lips when she felt him press harder against the bundle of nerves.

Her hips jerked, and her fingers squeezed the bedding tighter when she felt his finger slide and play with the entrance to her wet pussy. Sakura felt her body tense until it was almost unbearable, with the sweet agony he was putting her through. Electricity seemed to rip through her, between thighs and spreading all over her body, it seemed too much to take.

"Please, Sasuke" She moaned. He sucked while his tongue pressed tightly against her clit, coming and going in a top-down movement. Her back curved as she pressed desperately against him. The climax hit her so hard that Sakura could have sworn she was dead. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and barely registered that she had shouted his name, so every muscle in her body seemed to relax. Her body went soft.

Sasuke could feel the residual tremors that passed through her body and the taste of her on his lips. He doubted he had seen any scene more erotic than Sakura's expression when was having an orgasm. Her eyes closed, lips parted and face flushed.

It was happiness and hell combined, his penis swelled to a painful size and all he could think about was how desperately he wanted to fuck her. He couldn't wait any longer. Sasuke lifted his body over hers as she opened her eyes. He groaned when he felt the head of the member pressing against her, pressed against the opening of her pussy and she reached out to receive him.

Sakura's green eyes looked even brighter and more beautiful than usual when they were filled with passion. His cock pushed deeper into her body, it was a tight fit and he could feel it.

"Sakura" He gasped.

"Don’t stop!" She practically begged. The pleasure of slowly entering her body, her pussy receiving more and more from his member with every movement of her hips, was indescribable. His knees spread out a little more and then he started moving in and out at an increasing rate. Sakura, however, didn’t seem very willing to take things slowly for a while. She lifted her legs in an attempt to further penetrate, Sasuke helped her by holding one of her legs and lifting her.

"Oh" she moaned. His face fell on her neck and his mouth opened on the side of throat kissing her. She squeezed him, her muscles clamping tightly around his cock. Sasuke groaned loudly and pushed harder against her.

He wasn't going to last any longer, he knew that, so he slid his hands between their bodies, his fingers found and rubbed her clitoris as he penetrated her. She groaned again, gasping, and her vaginal muscles tightened around his member.

"Sakura!" He practically growled her name as his body started to convulse and tremble. Sasuke let his body slide over her as he buried his face in her neck, he managed to keep most of his weight on his legs, so he wouldn't hurt her.

 _Well, I think the whole idea of staying away from her was not exactly that._ It was the last thought that ran through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I saw no need to change the classification of the story, but if you think it's better, let me know.  
> Remembering that I will start posting now every tuesday.  
> Suggestion, ideas, and constructive criticism are always welcome! Comment and leave kudos if you liked it.  
> Kisses, see you next tuesday! S2


End file.
